


Artwork for Drowning by lia1996

by blondebitz



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 2020_spn_reversebang, Digital Art, M/M, Supernatural Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27529906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondebitz/pseuds/blondebitz
Summary: Created for the spn-reversebang 2020 challenge.  The original banner, Beach Surfer, was claimed by the very talentedlia1996and  inspired her fiction,Drowning. During our collaboration additional artwork joined the party resulting in a couple of banners, a selection of manips, chapter dividers and several icons!Art Masterpost on LJhere
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45
Collections: 2020 Supernatural Reversebang Challenge





	Artwork for Drowning by lia1996

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to say a special thank you to my partner in crime, [lia1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia1996/pseuds/Lia1996) who created a truly delightful and amazing story! Thank you!
> 
> I also want to thank the [spn-reversebang mods](https://spn-reversebang.livejournal.com/) for organising and running this challenge with style and grace and giving me the opportunity to play in the sandbox once again!
> 
> And finally, thank you to everyone who has taken the time to look at the artwork and leave a comment.

**Banners**

Original banner.

Second Banner.

**Additional Artwork.**

**Manips.**

Jared & Jensen

Jared 1

Jensen.

Jared 2

**Chapter Markers / Dividers**

**Titled Markers.**

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2242042/2242042_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2241758/2241758_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2242404/2242404_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2242177/2242177_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2241435/2241435_original.png)

**Blank Markers.**

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2240611/2240611_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2241189/2241189_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2240934/2240934_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2242755/2242755_original.png)

**Icons**

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2244415/2244415_original.png) [ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2244958/2244958_original.png) [ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2244718/2244718_original.png)

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2245222/2245222_original.png) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2245648/2245648_original.png) [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blondebitz/12240636/2245378/2245378_original.png)


End file.
